Soul's sick days
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: When Soul isn't feeling well, Maka worries about her friend and decides to take care of him until he's well.
1. Chapter 1

Soul lay still in his bed, his eyes still closed, he rested his hands on his abdomen which had been causing him a great deal of pain since late the previous night when it woke him up. The nausea only added to his discomfort.

He looked over at the clock and realized Maka would be awake soon. He would call out to her when she woke and ask her for help. He decided when he had gotten up that he wouldn't leave his bed unless he had no choice.

 _Come on Maka, now would be a great time for you to get up._ He thought to himself, the pain was increasing. As if to hear his thoughts, moments later the young Meister knocked on his door gently.

"Hey Soul, are you awake?" she called.

"Yeah, can you do something for me?"he replied.

"sure, what do you need, are you okay?"Her voice was full of concern now.

"I will be, I need you to find out if we have anymore of that medicine you had last time you had that really bad headache, if we have some, can you bring it here and some water?"

'Yeah, I'll be back in a minute." Maka answered before rushing off to find the required items.

Soul sighed heavily, turning on his side. He let out an involuntary moan. Maka couldn't seem to get back fast enough. When Maka did arrive, after a successful hunt for the medication, she entered the room and was surprised by what she saw.

Soul had pulled his knees to his chest and curled into a ball."

"Soul, what's wrong?"Maka asked rushing to the bed as best she could without spilling the water.

"It's nothing, I just need to take the medicine and rest for a while." Soul sat up slowly.

"You're really pale are you sure you're okay?" She handed Soul the pills and water and watched him swallow them before placing the glass on the night stand and lying back down.

"Yeah, this happened before, it's no big deal, I just need to relax. It'll stop eventually." Maka looked at him with curiosity.

"What do you mean eventually, do you think you'll need to see-"

"No. I told you I've been through this before, more than once. It's called an abdominal migraine."Soul told her.

""I've never heard of that. "

"It's a migraine but instead of a headache, I get a stomach ache, I usually feel sick too. they can last up to three days at a time, sometimes only an hour. It's different each time."

"You seem like you're in a lot of pain." Maka felt bad for her friend.

"Yeah, it gets pretty bad sometimes, but when the medicine starts working and I can actually sleep, I start feeling better."

"So you'll be staying home today then."Maka stated.

"Yeah. I'm in too much pain to really move from my bed right now, but I'll be fine, like I said so don't worry. it's going to okay." He shifted uncomfortably on his bed.

"Then I'm staying too." she announced.

"You don't have to do that, I'll sleep most of the time and I can't -"

"Soul, you just said it hurts too much to leave your bed, you don't have to, I'll help you."

"I know you would, that's not-"

"You risk your life for me all the time, the least I can do is help you with whatever you need. A few times you almost died because of me, let me do this for you."

"It wasn't your fault, I keep telling you that."

"I know you do, I care about you Soul, you should rest if you need it, you deserve it. Let me do this for you."

"Maka-"

"It's okay to need some down time, I can see you're hurting and not feeling well." Maka rested a hand on his forehead.

"You feel warm too. I'm definitely staying here today. It's not up for debate." Maka took hold of the blanket and pulled it closer to Soul's chest.

"Someone has to-ow, damn it."

"It's okay, just rest. You don't have to be so strong and brave all the time, let yourself be taken care of sometimes when you feel sick. There's nothing wrong with that. I don't mind staying home if you need me."

"I'm not going to ask you to-"

"You're not asking Soul. I'm offering and either way I'm staying here so you might as well give in."Soul looked up at her.

"you're not going to let me say no are you?"

"No, I'm not. I don't like seeing you in pain or sick, you take care of me all the time. Let me return the favor." The weapon was quiet for a long moment as if to think it over,

\

"Fine, but I'm not going to need much, like I said I'll sleep for the most part, there won't be much for you to do." Maka smiled

"I'm sure I'll find something I can do for you." she said, "I'll let you rest for now and I'll check one you in a bit, let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thanks Maka."

"No problem."She turned to leave her partner's room, she took a seat in their living room and picked up the book she left on the stand. She had to be close in case he needed her. Though she had opened her book, she found it hard to get into it as she normally would, her thoughts still with Soul.

 _Feel better soon Soul, I really do hate to see you sick, especially when you're stuck in bed. It kind of scares me, I mean after all those times you ended up in the infirmary and I almost lost you, how can I not worry?_

 _I'll be here when you need me, just like you're always here for me, I'll be strong for you like I promised. You'll see. I won't let you down._ She thought to herself before turning her thoughts back to the pages and waiting for Soul to call.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul woke only a few hours later, his pain was still the same. He groaned softly knowing that he was going to have a long day. He curled up om his side and attempted to make himself more comfortable. His nausea was beginning to get the best of him and it wasn't long before he had no choice but to drag himself out of bed. He managed to make it to the bathroom just in time.

The sound of retching forced Maka out of her nap. Immediately she rushed to the bathroom door.

"Soul, are you alright?" She called, she sighed sadly.

"I'm fine."Soul said weakly before becoming ill again. Maka leaned back against the wall.

"Poor Soul, you can;t catch a break today can you?" she whispered, Several minutes would pass before nothing else could be heard.

"Hey, can I do anything to help?" Maka called through the door gently.

"Not right now, I just need a few minutes." The pain was clearly audible, it hurt Maka's heart to hear it.

"Are you finished?" She asked moving closer to the door.

"Yeah, just give me some time, I'll be fine."

"I'm coming in."

'

'you don't need to-" Maka's hand was already on the door, turning the handle. Her heart broke at the sight of her partner facing away from the door, leaning on the wall, his arms wrapped tight over his stomach.

"Soul.." She said quietly, lowering herself down to the floor to sit next to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Maka placed a hand on Soul's shoulder.

"You didn't have to come in here, I would've been out in just a few-"

"I know I didn't have to, but I was worried about you and I just wanted to see if you were okay and tell you I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, you didn't do anything."

"I feel bad, I fell asleep and if I had been up-"

"You couldn't have stopped me from getting sick, you know that." Soul told her.

"I know, but I should've been there for you and instead, I fell asleep."

"Maka, seriously, it's not a big deal, I was sleeping too if it makes you feel any better."

"I'll feel better when you do. I don't like to see you hurting like this, can you get up?"

"Not right now, I need a few minutes, getting sick made it worse."

"I can imagine, I'm sorry I can't make this easy for you." She moved closer, taking her hand from his shoulder and beginning to run her fingers through Soul's soft white hair.

"Don't worry about it, you really don't have to do this, I'm fine." Maka was surprised that he hadn't wanted her to stop. His actions only made her realize just how terrible the pain must have been.

The young weapon let out an involuntary moan causing Maka to move closer to him, she stopped stroking his hair and gently grabbed his shoulders.

"Lean back." She instructed, guiding him backward carefully.

"Maka-"

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax." Soul soon found himself lying back, his Meister serving as his pillow, his arms still crossed over his abdomen. She could see the pain in his eyes as she looked down at him, wishing she could stop his suffering, wanting to take it away from him.

"I can't expect you to stay in -"

"I'm staying for as long as it takes you to feel up to trying to get back in bed. I won't leave you, you've never left me when I needed you."

"I was just doing-"

"Your job as my weapon, I know, but-"

"Seriously?" Soul looked up into her eyes.

"What?"

"You really think that's what I've been doing, my job?"

"Well weren't you?"

"Kind of, but not really. It's a weapon's job to look after their Meister, sure. That's not the reason I protect you the way I do. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it." Soul squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

Maka reached out, removing Soul's hands from his stomach and started to rub the boy's belly gently.

Soul relaxed against her,the heat from her hand was temporarily easing his pain.

"Just rest now, it's alright. I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No. Feels a little better.." Soul admitted.

"Good. You just let me know when you're ready to get up. Don't push yourself though. What were you saying that I didn't pick up on?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on Soul, tell me, we tell each other everything."

"You didn't pick up on what I was really telling you. All those times I said things like 'back away I won't let you near my Meister during a confrontation, I was saying that I would never let anything happen to you, no matter what. When I stepped between you and whatever we were fighting, acting as a shield, I was telling you that you're important to me, even more important than my own life. I'd die for you not because it's my job, but because I love you Maka." The young girl smiled.

"Then you do it for the same reason I want to take care of you and be near you. I'd die for you too Soul. You're so amazing, even when you don't feel well, you try to put me first...I love you too, and I kind of had a feeling that was at least part of the reason you do everything you do for me.

I was just too afraid to say anything in case I was reading it wrong. Did- did you know?"

"in a way. I think it took me longer to see it but I think I was starting to see it." Soul replied. He rested only a little longer before allowing Maka to help him up and back to his bed, The pain had returned shortly after they began their journey to his room and Maka stopped to get his medicine and a bottle of water before helping him into bed and handing him the items.

"Thanks...for everything." Soul said lying down and allowing Maka to cover him with his blanket.

"It's no problem, just get better soon okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

"I'll bring you some soup in a little while, you should try to eat a little bit."

"we'll see, I can't promise. The last time I had stomach pains like this, it was constant for three days and I couldn't keep anything down."

"I'm just asking you to try, it's okay if you can't. I understand. Do you need anything?"

"No. just some rest." Maka smiled at Soul, she lowered herself down onto the edge of his bed.

"Want me to stay for a while, in case you do?"

"You don't have to. I'll-"

"I know you'll be okay. I just worry." Maka said pushing back a few strands of hair away from his face..

"You shouldn't I've been through worse and I'm still here. If you want to stay though, it's cool, you can stay." Maka smiled, once again rubbing his stomach with her free hand.

"I'll stay, I want to take care of you. I love you." She said leaning forward and kissing his forehead softly.

"I love you too Maka. Don't know what I'd do without you." He said closing his eyes.

"You'll never have to find out, I''ll be right here beside you..always."


	3. Chapter 3

Maka ran her fingers through Soul's hair as the young weapon laid down on the sofa, his head resting on a pillow that was propped up on Maka's side. He pulled the blanket closer.

Soul closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, Maka, he decided was an amazing comfort. She always seemed to know just what to do to make him better.

"Are you feeling okay?"Maka's soft voice reached Soul's ears, causing him to open his eyes.

"Better than earlier." He replied.

"Good, you sound tired though, if you feel like you need to, you can take a nap, I'll turn down the-"

"It's fine, you don't have to." Maka smiled faintly.

"You've been saying that a lot lately, and I know I don't have to, I want to." After a long silence Maka spoke again.

"Hey Soul?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"You know that you're not a burden to me don't you, I really don't mind taking care of you like this." Soul remained silent, in truth, he had been feeling that way. He sighed.

"I mean it." When Soul didn't reply, Maka knew that was part of the trouble.

"Anyway, at least you're out of bed today, you made it to the sofa without too much pain, I know it's still hard for you but you seem to be getting better."

"yeah, I'm getting there, hopefully it won't be long until 'I can get back to normal activities. I hate lying around like this."

"It's not who you are, it can be frustrating to have to allow someone to look after you, but you said it usually doesn't go passed three days, this is the second so if you just relax and deal with it a bit longer, you'll be okay."

"I'm hoping it doesn't last that long. Maybe if I sleep it'll actually do something this time."

"Do you think you want to take some more medicine, I have it right here, and I have a bottle of water for you."

"you thought of everything didn't you?" Maka grinned, leaning down to kiss his head..

"I tried. I really wish you'd eat something though, I haven't thought of a way to get you to do that yet."

"the best thing for me to do is take some medicine, get some sleep, and maybe later I'll try to eat something, but you have to understand, not eating for three days isn't enough to actually hurt me. You're worrying too much about it."

"I'm sorry Soul, I just want you to be okay."

"I know you do, and I will be. It's just going to take time. But I do want you to know that you're doing a great job. I'd probably still be in bed if you hadn't been here for me."

"I'll always be here Soul, that's what happens when you love someone. It does make me feel a little guilty though."

"What does?"

"I'm so afraid that someday, I won't be enough for you and you'll-"

"Maka, I'm not like your dad. I'd never do that to you. I know you know that somewhere in your mind, not all guys are the same. Yeah I have my own moments of being a complete jackass, I'll admit that to you. Hell, you've seen it, But I can see what's in front of me, there's nowhere else I'd want to be, you're not just my meister. When I tell someone I love them, it's not just something to say, I only say it because it's true."

"I know it's stupid to be afraid. I trust you, it's just-"

"Spirit taught you to feel this way, and it was a totally lame thing to do, I promise you you'll never have to worry about that with me, cool guys don't cheat on their girlfriends." Soul shifted slightly from his position to face away from Maka.

"Soul, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is it that bad, what can I do?"

"You're already doing it." Maka again began to rub Soul's belly gently, while using her other hand to stroke his soft white hair. Soul seemed to be more relaxed and was soon asleep.

"Poor Soul, I hope this stops soon, I hate seeing you in pain,I know you're okay, but I just feel really bad that I can't do anything to help you. Maybe I'll make some broth and toast for dinner tonight, That might be easy for you."Maka turned her attention to the television, she turned t

he volume down when her partner began to stir.

"Just sleep Soul, you've more than earned the right to." The young weapon would sleep peacefully, uninterrupted for several hours, his meister never left his side. When at last his eyes opened, he glanced around the room, remembering that Maka had been sitting behind him, He sat up slowly turning to her.

"You don't have to get up it's okay if you want to lie down a little longer, I'll be starting dinner soon. How are you feeling now?"

"A little better, You didn't have to stay there the whole time, you could've-"

"I know, I just wanted you to get some rest. I'm glad you're feeling better. Can you try to eat, I'm going to make some of that broth we have and some toast, I didn't want to give you something that would bother you."

"Maka-"

"Please Soul, for me?"

"Alright, I'll try , it didn't work out last time." Soul said leaning his head back against the sofa.

"That was different though, today's a new day and you're feeling better, if you want to, you can eat here and then rest a while after dinner."

"I'm going to try to start moving around a little more, I've been taking a lot of down time."

"Don't push it, you need to give yourself time, like I said, it's fine. We'll see how you feel in the morning, for today, don't worry about it." Maka said before making her way into the kitchen and starting to cook. During dinner, Maka had been concerned by the small amount soul had been able to handle but also felt grateful for his attempt. When they had finished and the dishes were washed, Maka settled back onto the couch where Soul was now sitting upright.

Maka yawned and stretched , it had been a long day for her emotionally, Soul moved close to her, pulling her over to him.

"What are you doing, shouldn't you lie down and-"

"I've been doing that all day, yesterday and today. It's your turn to get some sleep. You've looked after me, made sure I had everything I need. You didn't have to stay home with me, thanks, I'll make it up to you." Soul promised. Maka smiled sleepily.

"You're getting better Soul, that's all I want, I love you." She whispered drifting off to sleep in his arms.

Soul took the blanket off and wrapped it around the sleeping girl.

"I love you too Maka, more than you'll ever know."


End file.
